A processor may communicate with a peripheral device through an interface or bus. For example, a host processor may communicate with a microcontroller based device through a peripheral device interface bus. An example of a peripheral interface bus is a serial peripheral interface (SPI) bus. An SPI bus is a type of is a synchronous serial communications device used for relatively short distance communications. For example, an SPI bus may be used to communicate with sensors, memory cards, and or embedded systems.
In some applications, however, using an SPI bus, data transfer control may be increasingly difficult, for example, with burst data. Moreover, as more electronic devices that may include an SPI device are portable and powered by a battery, for example, power consumption of the electronic devices may be of a particular interest.